The application of the display devices such as computer display and television is more and more widespread. At the same time, the awareness of environment protection of people is also continuously increased. Therefore, it is very important to ensure the environment friendly degree of the display device such that it will not have an impact on the environment during the preparation and use.
In the existing display devices, display structures such as color light filter film (color film), Black Matrix (BM), Padding Substance (PS) and Over Coating (OC) are formed by a display structure forming material. The display structure forming material generally comprises a volatile organic solvent, and therefore there will be a large amount of solvent released to the air in the process of forming the display structure, resulting in reduced air quality.
Therefore, there exists a need for the environment-friendly functional material in the art.